Mayday
Mayday is a Prepper Stash in Far Cry 5. Prepper Stashes are hidden caches of money, perk points and other items that may include ammo and supplies. Location This stash is located north of Cedar Lake in the north to northwest edge of the Whitetail Mountains, near the Rattlesnake Trail Bridge. The prepper stash location will be revealed on the map once players are close to it. Finding the Stash At the south end of the footbridge is a backpack and a handwritten note from 'Kyle' that states "Eli has tasked me with finding a way to get the message out. The cult controls all communications, not to mention all the bridges in and out. Our only hope is to fly out before they are able to control the skies as well. I've got my gear with me, I plan on leaving tonight under the cover of darkness. Wish me luck. - Kyle" Go across the bridge and a little further up the trail. Where the trail bends to the left, look up for a grapple point and use the grapple to climb to the ledge above. Head down the trail to the left and just before reaching the water, look for the blue ropes on the right. Climb up two ledges, then turn left. Follow the trail a little more and look up for another grapple point. Climb to the top and look left again for another grapple point. This will be connected to a broken bridge. Connect the grapple to the bridge. Players will have to swing on the rope till they can reach the ledge on the other side of the large rock on the right. Detach the rope when prompted to land on the ground, then climb up two more ledges. This will put the player at the broken bridge. On the other side of the bridge are two cultists. Kill them before jumping, or after. Doesn't matter. Jump over the bridge and follow the trail up the hill. Not very far up is another grapple point on the right. Grapple to the top, then look for another grapple point close by and climb to the top of that ledge as well. Follow the trail to the right and to another broken bridge. There is no jumping this gap. Use the grapple point above, and swing on the rope across the bridge, detaching on the other side. Continue down the trail and either jump down, or grapple down to the ledge below. Jump across the next gap. Go up the stairs and continue forward. When you come to another ledge, look up to locate yet another grapple point. Attach the grapple rope and use it to swing across the gap. Once to the other side, look up for another grapple attachment point. Climb to the top. Once here, players will see a stash of supplies near parts of a plane wreck and three cultists. One at the supplies and two more search the ground up the hill. Kill them and look for a key just past where the two were. It's on top of a dark green container. Grab it and use it to unlock a lighter green lockbox near where the first cultist was. Rewards The stash includes cash and perk magazines. Category:Far Cry 5 Prepper Stash Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Missions